real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Move of the Season
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Tajikistan. Summary Khujand Back at camp, Oliver goes up to Katie and asks her why she lied to them. Katie said she made a move she felt was best for her game, and Kevin asks why Angelina was so dangerous. Katie says she was a social threat and could've easily won. Prisha then asks Katie why she lied to her too. Kevin asks Prisha if she knew Angelina was going home and Prisha says she didn't because Katie told her the vote would be 3-3-3 with Oliver going in the revote. Katie says she doesn't have to explain herself and no one says another word all night. In the morning, Sophia walks into camp and is confused to see Angelina gone. Sophia asks what happened and Katie pulls her aside to fill her in. Sophia says she thought they agreed on the Prisha plan to not show their cards and Katie said she thinks it's smarter to use Prisha as a number for now and get rid of her later. Basit, Brody, Gerald and Melinda are talking and Gerald asks if they trust Katie. Basit says he doesn't and that she seems to only be looking out for herself. Brody says they have to trust her for now in case she tries to flip to the other side and Gerald agrees, saying they need to make her feel comfortable. Brody says that the people in this conversation are his ideal final four and Basit says he feels the same. Prisha goes up to Oliver and Kevin and the three go into the forest to talk. Prisha says she's been alone the entire time this game and the only person who was willing to work with her was Katie who lied, so she wants to team up with them. Kevin says they're down for that since all three of them are on the bottom. Oliver asks why he would want to work with her when she voted him. She says he voted her too and he says that's because he wanted her out and he walks off. Kevin tells Prisha they'll talk to Oliver to get him on board. Dushanbe Baxter wakes up early in the morning and wakes up Misty and whispers to her to follow him. The two go off together and Baxter tells her he got the idol clue on exile island. Misty is excited and asks if they're gonna look for it and Baxter says yes and that he has a pretty good idea of where it's hidden. The two go off while the others sleep and search the areas Baxter thinks it's in, and eventually Baxter finds it. The two quietly celebrate and Baxter says this could be their ticket to turning their games around and Misty hugs him and says she's so glad she chose to align with him. Claire, Dustin and Moriah are talking about who they think got out at tribal last night. Claire says she has a bad feeling it was Angelina but Dustin says based on what Claire's said about her he can't imagine her getting out. Moriah says she could see it being Prisha since Raghu's out and she doesn't seem to be very good at challenges. Dustin says he thinks it could be his mom. Claire asks why and Dustin says she's annoyingly conservative and doesn't shy away from an argument. Claire says it's ironic she's super conservative and has a drag queen son and Dustin says she doesn't even know he's gay, let alone a drag queen. Moriah asks if Dustin is gonna tell her and he says he isn't sure. Aliyah, Arjun and Lara are talking about strategies if there's a swap or merge. Aliyah suggests since they all have their loved ones in they should have all six of them team up together. Lara agrees and says they can keep Claire, Dustin and Moriah with them too until they don't need them anymore. Arjun says loved ones being in the game is gonna complicate everything and Aliyah says they have time to figure out all that stuff when they get to that point. Challenge Everybody sees that Angelina got out and Claire says she knew it while the rest of her tribe is shocked. Jeff asks why there's such a shocked reaction and Dustin says based on what Claire said about her Angelina didn't seem like the person who would go so early. The challenge is played and Dushanbe wins immunity again. The tribe begins to discuss who should be exiled and Misty immediately volunteers and her tribe lets her and Brody go. Exile Island Misty and Brody walk into exile and Brody gets the idol clue. Brody asks if she wants to memorize the clue and Misty says her ally already has an idol and Brody laughs. Brody asks how Misty's game has been and Misty says she hasn't voted correctly yet and is in a 6-2 minority so if she loses again she could go home. Brody laughs and says he's in a 6 person majority but there's still a lot of drama along with it. Misty says she needs a swap to happen soon and Brody says he hopes there is one so they can play together. Khujand The tribe walks into camp and Oliver immediately pulls Sophia aside and says he'll vote any way she wants just as long as he gets to stay. Sophia says she's going to make sure Oliver stays since he's the only cool one at camp and Oliver thanks her and says he's tired of Prisha but will vote anyone, even Kevin. Sophia tells him she'll talk to her alliance and let him now how he should vote before tribal. Kevin and Prisha are talking and Prisha says she thinks Olvier flipped and Kevin says he thinks so too. Prisha asks what they should do and Kevin says they could try to throw Oliver under the bus and get him out. Prisha asks if they would go for that and Kevin says they have to try or else one of them is getting out. The two meet up with Katie and tell her their plan. Katie says she'll think about it and mention it to her alliance. When Katie leaves, Prisha tells Kevin she has another idea and Kevin is confused. The majority of five meet on the beach to discuss the vote. Katie asks if they should try to get out Prisha this time since they don't need her. Sophia asks what the point of voting Angelina was if Prisha was going to go next anyways. Katie says she thought it would make Prisha be loyal to their group but it didn't work so Prisha's useless to them. Melinda suggests they split the vote between Prisha and Kevin with the girls voting Kevin and the guys plus Oliver voting Prisha. Katie says she doesn't think Prisha has an idol or she would've used it last tribal. Melinda says it's better safe than sorry. After more discussion, everyone heads to tribal. Tribal Council Sophia grabs her torch and dips it in the fire before sitting down. Jeff asks Prisha about the tribe dynamics after last tribal. Prisha says it's a majority of five with Oliver tagging along against her and Kevin. Jeff asks Oiver why he's just tagging along and Oliver says he just wants to survive and staying on a sinking ship won't help him at all. Jeff asks Kevin about being on the bottom and Kevin says it's scary but they're a loyal player so they weren't going to abandon Prisha. Oliver says Kevin never had any loyalty to Prisha considering they voted her last tribal, and Kevin says they're loyal to her now since she's the only person willing to work with them. Jeff asks if the vote is going to be either Prisha or Kevin going and Katie says that's most likely the case. Everyone casts their votes, followed by Jeff reading them. However, just before Jeff reads them Prisha stands up. Everybody is shocked while Kevin smirks and Prisha hands her idol to Jeff. Jeff confirms it is an idol and all votes for Prisha will not count. Melinda rolls her eyes and mutters that she was right. First vote... Prisha. Does not count. Prisha. Does not count. Prisha smiles and Kevin laughs. Prisha. Does not count. Prisha. Does not count. That's four votes Prisha, none of which count. Prisha chuckles and Oliver rolls his eyes. Prisha. Does not count. Katie looks annoyed while Basit looks very worried. Prisha. Does not count. There's still no votes for anybody. Gerald raises an eyebrow and Kevin looks at Prisha smiling. Katie. That's one vote Katie. Katie looks completely shocked and Oliver starts to chuckle. Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Tajikistan... Katie (2-0) Kevin and Prisha are both smiling at their blindside while Oliver is laughing. Gerald asks if Oliver knew and he says he didn't which makes it funnier. Sophia says that Katie should've stuck to her original plan last round and Katie says it would've been smart if Prisha didn't have an idol. Kevin hugs Prisha and Prisha waves bye to Katie. Katie gets her torch snuffed and walks out shaking her head. Votes Kevin voted Katie: "This is going to be the move of the season, and it just rides on the majority being comfortable enough to not be safe and split the votes." Prisha voted Katie: "You should know better than to lie to a woman whose husband just got voted out. Rookie mistake Kat, the right move last round would've been unanimously voting me out." Basit voted Prisha: "You're nice enough but I can't say I'm too sad to see you go, we were never close and you're the worst here in challenges." Gerald voted Prisha: "I hope Katie knows what she's doing because this could either go over very easily or be the craziest vote so far." Katie voted Prisha: "You would've been much better off if you just let me manipulate you, babe, but you made your bed and it's time for you to sleep in it." Melinda voted Prisha: "If you have an idol I'm gonna boast so much about the fact that I suggested a split vote and nobody decided to listen to me." Oliver voted Prisha: "It was funny how you expected me to be loyal to you when we both voted each other last round. I'm honestly not going to miss you." Sophia voted Prisha: "This should've been the vote last round but Katie decided to draw a line in the sand for no reason. Either way, your vote off was only postponed one round." Final Words "Well, I guess I just got played by my own dumb choice. I thought Prisha would feel indebted to me and definitely not have an idol but I must not be good at reading people because the exact opposite happened. I might've played too hard too fast but I'm still proud of my game and the fact that it took an idol to get me out makes me pretty proud of myself." - Katie, 17th Place